Ending the Haunt
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: The past was always lurking around inside of his head. Fried should have known that it would come back to try and tear everything he built and loves to pieces. But this time, he is willing to break those bonds himself to protect his loved ones. Warning- blood and violence with abuse. Will bump up to 'M' in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 1**

Crickets chirping were the only noise in the quiet landscape. The only thing that disturbed the grassy landscape was the massive prison and the long dirt road that connected it to a town twenty miles away. The stone and concrete prison walls were about thirty feet high and a hundred feet wide. Sharp barb wire decorated the top of the walls like a deadly slinky. Four corner towers were ten feet higher than the walls with a two look out posts- one facing outside the prison and one facing inside- on each one of them. Guards were heavily armed as they took their five hour shifts before they were replaced and debriefed for the next shift change.

The only entrance and exit to the prison was a giant arch way door that was controlled by a control room in a separate building within the prison, which was also heavily guarded. The only vehicles that were authorized to enter were buses filled with new inmates and vans filled with food that would last for the next six months. Each vehicle was through inspected before and after they arrived and left.

This was Hell's Hunting Ground Detention Institution, home of the darkest criminals in the world for the past one hundred years. Once someone goes in, they don't go out unless it is to bury their body. Not once in its' entire history of existence has Hell's Hunting Ground has anyone escape. And tonight was going to be the same.

But tonight was when everything changed. As soon as the clock struck twelve, a huge explosion took out the west side of the prison. Body parts of the guards and inmates went flying through the air as the black, starless sky was lit up with shades of red, orange, and yellow. Dust went twirling up towards the moon with the smell of burning flesh and the sounds of alarms blaring and people screaming following it.

Silence only came from one man. He was sitting on the ground, his hands chained together and his feet chained to the walls. A thick metal collar connected his throat to the wall. His short cut pepper and salt was slicked back messily from use of water instead of any gel product. Appearance wise, he looked no more someone in their late thirties to early forties. His physical, pale body was in excellent condition despite the rather unbalanced meals he was fed. The only unclear part of his face was the single mole under his left eye. His eyes themselves were a mixture of steel gray and icy blue- hard, cold, and emotionless. They were staring at the door while his mouth was set in a hard straight line.

He wore the typical inmate uniform- a gray jumpsuit with a bar code printed across his right breast. But what made him different from the rest of the population of convicts was the color of that barcode. At Hell's Hunting Ground, an inmate's barcode color marked his dangerous level. From lowest to highest, the colors went blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, and red. There is a special color reserved to those who were a threat so large to society that the Council has come to call them 'Death's Little Reapers'. And there was only one person of that kind of men in this prison. This man was the one.

His naked foot started to tap impatiently on the concrete floor. Which is when the gunshots and screams started. The noise lasted for about twenty minutes when it all fell silent. That is when the thick metal door opened and a woman came strolling in, her bloody high heels clicking against the floor. Her hair was darker and longer then he last remembers- it was now a dark auburn color and reached the middle of her back. The black three piece suit she wore was splattered with blood. There was even a bit on the edge of her dark ruby red painted lips were set in a sly, satisfied smile.

"Hello, Boss," she purred.

The woman leaned down to started unlocking the bonds, but as soon as his hands were released, one of them shot out to wrap around the female's throat. "What took you so long?", he hissed, an underlying threat hidden within in his tone.

Struggling to breathe, the woman gasped out, "W-We were making sure that no one was left alive. T-There-". She was cut off by the man's grip tightening ever so slightly.

"It's not so much why you took so long killing everyone in this wretched place- if it took you less time than it did, I would be disgusted at myself for promoting you to be my right hand." The grip tightened even more to the point where bones were starting to crack. "What took you so long getting me out of this bloody place?"

The grip relaxed slightly so the chocking woman could speak, but still tight enough to crush her windpipe at the drop of a dime. "I-I was finishing up the p-preparations for y-your return. And I w-was gathering information pertaining to your s-son." That is when the grip completely relaxed, allowing sweet air to rush into her lungs. As the woman took in deep gulps of air, the inmate grabbed the key and finished unlocking himself from the chains that have kept him tied these walls for the past seven years.

He stood up and brushed the dust off his pants, taking secret pleasure in the flow of magic rushing through his veins that was stopped by those damn bonds. With a flick of his wrist, his jumpsuit turned into a black three piece suit with a dark navy tie and long scarf. "How is my son?", the man asked as he fixed his tie and dusted off the leather of his shoes.

The now standing woman straightened her back and replied, "He's part of the guild Fairy Tail under your deceased wife's maiden name. He's also in a homosexual relationship with the master's grandson."

"What about the drug dealers who hired to kidnap him?"

"The grandson rescued him. I kept tabs on them while they stayed at the motel."

The crime boss nodded, not surprised that the drug dealers failed considering their intelligence levels, before he started to walk out of the prison cell with the woman following behind him. "Very good, Megan."

"Thank you, Mr. Azazeal."

Standing tall, the man unemotional walked pass the pile of bleeding corpses. From the piles, an inmate came crawling towards him. "H-Help me…" Calmly, Mr. Azazeal held out his hand to Megan who placed a silver handgun in his hand. The crime boss shot the wounded man in the head before handing the gun back to the second in command. Quietly, in a long dead language, he muttered under his breath, "Pray for the safety of your loved ones, Fried, because there shall be blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 2**

Fried sat up drenched in cold sweat. Wiping his forehead, he looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table- 12:30 in the morning. He groaned and buried his moist face in his trembling hands, trying to banish the feeling that was racing through his brain like an out of control train. His heart was thumping and beating wildly in his chest to the point where Fried was surprised that it wasn't popping out of his chest. This feeling…this fight or flight response only aroused when one person was involved. The one person who has haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember.

But it wasn't possible. He was in Hell's Hunting Ground, serving what seemed like endless life sentences for numerous charges and counts, chained and bounded to his cell. He looked into that man's soulless eyes through the whole trial, no words spoken between them. Fried actually saw the guards lock that man down with magic canceling cuffs and chains, and seal him behind an indestructible door that had magic canceling spells infused in it. Countless Council members and guards told him that the man would never leave the prison alive.

It has been seven years since that dark period of his past that was dominated by that man, if he could even be called that. If he could even be called human.

"Fried?" A large tan hand wrapped itself around one of his thin hips, pressing the fabric of the oversized shirt he was wearing into his sticky skin.

The green haired man looked down at the bed's other inhabitant and gave a something that felt like a shaky smile. "I'm fine, Laxus. Just go back to sleep." The Master's grandson was propped up on his elbows, his hair a spiky, disastrous mess. He was shirtless, and Fried knew that Laxus was only wearing a pair of thin sweat pants with nothing underneath. Sleepy blue eyes became sharper and narrower, roaming Fried's current state of panic.

"Bullshit. You're shaking." With that, the lightening mage pulled Fried back down to the bed before pulling him closer to his larger body. A strong arm came to wrap around him while Laxus pressed his forehead to Fried. A hand came up to intertwine itself into Fried's hair, keeping him locked in place. "What's wrong, Fried?"

The word mage sighed and cuddled up closer to the dragon slayer's warm body, his head tucked under Laxus's head. "I don't know what's wrong. Something just feels wrong." The arm tightened protectively, bringing Fried even closer to Laxus. The hand fell again, confident that Fried wouldn't be trying to turn away from looking at Laxus, to join its' counterpart around the younger man's face.

"Wrong how?"

Struggling to find the right words to describe this feeling that was now only a mild buzz in his blood, Fried replied, "Like…like something bad is going to happen. Something that will change everything."

"Like what?"

The answer was automatic, no thought needed. Because his return would change everything. Fried's closeness to the members of Fairy Tail would disappear in a hazy of smoke, because he would do anything to protect them. The bonds that he built and held so dearly would be broken by his own hands to distance everyone from him. To keep them alive and out of harm's way. "Like my father returning."

So quickly that Fried's mind didn't comprehend it until after it happened, he was flipped onto his back and pressed into the mattress by Laxus's solid and warm body. Thick, powerful arms were on either side of his head, trapping him. Laxus's eyes were dark- not as dark as they were during the Meg incident but still dark- as they locked with Fried's blue eyes. Fried had to gulp to get some moist down his suddenly dry throat. "He's locked up, Fried."

Fried leaned up and wrapped his arms around Laxus's neck, burying his nose in his lover's throat to take in the spicy, sharp scent that was Laxus. "I know that," Fried whispered, "but this feeling only arises when my father is involved."

"Your father isn't coming back in this life or the next. I promise that."

"I trust you, with every fiber of my body."

"Then why-"

"But I don't trust my father."

The blonde kissed him then, which Fried happily returned. It was slow and reassuring. Reassuring them both about the trust that has existed between them since the fateful day that they met. There was no rush in the reassurance, each of them taking their sweet time pouring it into the kiss. They broke apart only slightly to allow the other to breathe.

Laxus wrapped his arms around Fried, coming under his arms to press into his back. Fried's hands went to hang over the blonde's broad shoulders, tracing nameless and aimless patterns on his skin. He tucked his head under Fried's chin as he said, his breath tickling the paler man's collarbone, "I won't let him get you or anyone else, Fried."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Fried kissed the top of Laxus's head. "Thank you, Laxus." _And I won't let him get you or anyone else,'_ Fried thought. "I love you, Laxus."

"I love you too, Fried. Now go back to sleep- we're meeting up with Bix and Ever at nine."

"Ok." The green haired mage watched as his lover fell back to sleep, his light snores providing noise in their otherwise silent bedroom. With his concerns still there in his mind, Fried dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 3**

Groaning from the sunlight that came through the blinds and landed on his eye lids, Laxus's eyes groggily opened. His lips became a frown as he looked down to find Fried missing, wondering how the hell he managed to get out of Laxus's hold. At least until the smell of frying bacon hit his nose and the sound of humming reached his ears. Pushing himself out of the warm bed, Laxus stood up and cracked his back. He lazily walked down the stairs to the kitchen where he smirked at the sight before him.

There, in front of the stove, was Fried. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and one of Laxus's shirts, a habit he developed very early in their relationship. Laxus once asked Fried about. The word mage blushed and, while casting his eyes everywhere but at Laxus's face, answered, "I like how they are big on me and smell like you, so I'm being covered in your scent." The blonde's inner dragon practically growled in happiness as Laxus tackled Fried onto the coach when he had his way with the younger man.

Laxus walked up behind the humming man and wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the small squeak of surprise followed. Fried looked over his shoulder with such a delicious pout that the blonde could hardly be blamed for leaning down and kissing it.

"Mornin', honey."

"Good morning. As much as I am enjoying this attention, please refrain from giving me a heart attack next time."

A sly smirk made its way onto Laxus's face as he pressed closer to the cook. "But you were wide open, just like in bed a couple of…" A pale hand slapped itself over his mouth before he could finish, Fried's cheeks burning a brilliant shade of red that could rival Erza's hair. His mate turned back to cooking, muttering under his breath about perverted dragon slayers, to place the last couple pieces of bacon on a paper towel before starting to cook some pancakes.

"How did you get out from my hold?"

"Patience and a the desperate need to go to the bathroom."

"How are you feeling?" Laxus had to know. After the scare that Fried suddenly got a couple of hours ago, he had to make sure everything was at least ok. Things would never be perfect- Fried with his shadowy past that Laxus still did know everything about and Laxus's issues. They both know this. Last night was an example of that. No matter what Laxus did or said could banish the memories of Fried's childhood. But they are trying. Doing a give and take dance with ideas and morals and things left unsaid, they are making it work. The duo is making things fit together and just work.

Fried leaned back into his chest some more as he flipped over the pancakes. "I'm feeling better." That was a starting point, someplace that they could work on and improve. "Would you set the table, please? Breakfast is almost ready." Laxus nodded and pulled away to set the table, having to remind himself that he was only setting for himself and Fried. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that Evergreen and Bixlow didn't know about their relationship behind closed doors. They both were pretty huge pieces in Fried's and Laxus's lives.

It was about five months after Fried joined Fairy Tail that Evergreen came. She was distant and always kept her eyes closed in fear of turning someone into stone accidently. And of being shoved away as an outcast. Fried, understanding the fear, looked through countless books to find something that could at least help Evergreen get started on the road to controlling her eye magic. One day, he found it. Buying a pair of glasses with his own pocket money, he went up to Evergreen with it. He explained that she needed direct eye contact and with glasses, that direct eye contact would be broken. The teenager, deciding that she had nothing to lose, put them on and opened her eyes to find a non-statue Fried. After that she was attached to Fried and Laxus, the duo growing into a trio.

Bixlow came literally out of nowhere. One day, it was just Fried, Laxus, and Evergreen and the next? There was a blue haired, lanky teenager with them. For some reason they didn't question the sudden appearance or his background which he mentioned that he was grateful for. Since then, it was the four of them. More often than not, three of them would often break into one member's house and they'll just join in with whatever the owner was doing. That was usually when some of the most serious conversations happened- like Evergreen's feelings for Elfman- and some not so serious actions occurred- like the massive food fight between Evergreen and Bixlow.

It wasn't like that Laxus and Fried were purposely not telling them that they were in a relationship. They knew about them living together which wasn't a surprise considering all the times Laxus crashed at Fried's place for at least a couple of weeks after a nasty argument with his grandfather. The reason why they weren't going around telling everyone that they were together was because they didn't see the big deal about announcing it. The guild only knew about Gajeel being with Levy and Natsu being with Lucy because 1) Jet and Droy caught Levy kissing Gajeel and freaked and 2) Lucy's celestial spirits chased Natsu into the guild, yelling death threats if he harmed Lucy in any way.

Laxus gathered up the food and placed it onto the table while Fried went to make coffee- black for Laxus and a small amount of sugar and cream for Fried. After Fried place that the steaming hot cups, he moved to sit in the seat next to Laxus. The couple ate in comfortable chatter, not realizing how, by the end of today, that something that Fried felt was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 4**

Fried leaned unnoticeably closer to Laxus as they walked down the sidewalk. The sky was clear without a single cloud in sight. The streets were bustling with activity. But Fried couldn't help but be on high alert. After his little episode this morning, the feeling of dread was a dull buzz in the back of his head that wouldn't leave him alone.

"What's wrong?"

The smaller man looked up at his companion before realizing that they were no longer walking, just standing still in the middle of the sidewalk. He nodded, "I'm fine." Laxus's eyes narrowed but before he could reply, a shrill cry rang from behind them. "Fried! Laxus!" Barely moving out of the way, Fried watched Bixlow rush past them before falling onto his face, his dolls floating around him.

Raising an eyebrow, Fried stared at Laxus who only shrugged and removed his extended leg out of the way. Bixlow sat up, pointed at Laxus, and cried, "What was that for?!"

"Because you are being annoying," replied Evergreen, coming up to complete their group of four, her hands on her hips. Fried had to smile as Evergreen and Bixlow started to argue with Laxus putting in his comments here and there. Suddenly, an icy chill shot down his spin. Casually, as if not too draw attention, he looked around slowly. That is when he noticed a cloaked figure partially hidden by a brick building in an alley way.

"Fried?"

Turning back to face Evergreen, he said, " Something just came up, I need you to take watch over Laxus and Bixlow for a little bit while I take care of it." Evergreen's pink colored lips pushed out into a pout as she nodded, before turning to face the argument that was now solely between Laxus and Bixlow. Fried turned back to the figure who nodded towards the alley way before disappearing behind the wall. Quietly, the mage followed her, runes starting to dance on the tips of his fingers in preparation for a possible battle.

He turned the corner to find the figure about forty feet away, right in the middle of alley. Walking down the way, away from the corner and away from possible witnesses, he stopped about twenty feet away. Now that he was closer to the figure, Fried observed the mysterious person for a moment. The figure was slightly hunched over as if they were well aged. What little skin was shown was on the hands and was a slight tan color.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" Fairy Tail has taught him that sometimes getting straight to the case is the best option.

Instead of answering, the figure throws back the oversized hood to reveal a familiar face. A very familiar face. The runes quickly disappeared as shock took over his body and he stuttered out, "M-Miss. Tabith?"

The old woman smiled and nodded, tears starting to gleam in her gray blue eyes. "Yes, Fried, it's me." The young man rushed into the woman's arms to bring her into a tight embrace, his own tears threatening to fall. It has been years since he has seen Miss. Tabith. Not since she helped him escaped from that house seven years ago. She was the one who patched his wounds after his mother died, always expressing regret about that being there to help bury his mother since she was out of town to take care of her ill father. On that day he escaped, she had helped him through a small floor window in the kitchen and watched him go with a kiss to his forehead and a "best of luck".

The duo pulled back slightly and Miss. Tabith ran her fingers down Fried's cheek. "Look at you," she whispered, "all grown up and so handsome. And you look just like your mother." The mage smiled and leaned in closer to her finger tips, enjoying the warmth and love that she radiated. As much as the warmth from Fairy Tail comforted him and the warmth from Laxus shook him to his core, this familiar warmth that he hasn't felt in seven years was much needed.

But he could sense something was wrong because Miss. Tabith's grip on him tighten as her body started to shake. "Miss. Tabith?" Fried asked, the sense of dread now ringing his insides. The former maid pulled back with teary eyes and whispered, "Why does this have to happen to you? Why?"

Fried's hands came up to gentle grasping thin shouldered and pleaded, "Please. Tell me what is going on. What is happening?" The woman gently touched his hands with shaky fingers before she said anything.

"Your father has escaped Hell's Hunting Ground."

At the end of that sentence, everything stopped. His blood frozen to thick solid mush that made it hard for him to breathe. A sudden grip of fear wrapped long fingers around his heart and stopped it. His brain finally understood the words that it never wanted to deal with. "H-How?" His voice cracked.

"It happened at 12'o clock this morning," she said as she rolled up a sleeve, not mentioning how rigid Fried's body became. On her forearm, there was a black marking that glowered slightly red. Fried remembers the mark- his father puts it on every servant in order to quickly kill anyone that tried to make a fuss about his empire. It also gave him an instant connection with them to relay information that he decided that they needed to know. "He had a couple of his most loyal followers commit suicide by bombing before the rest of his following came in and killed everyone. The information came to me as it happened."

Her eyes looked up at him and said, "I knew I had to tell you. The Council will take too long to figure out what happened, and we both know how your father is." At this, Fried had to nod, his body still in shock. Miss. Tabith hugged him again, her grip almost suffocating him, and whispered, "He has had this planned out since he got arrested, Fried. He's after you."

Fried pulled back and kissed Miss. Tabith's forehead. "Where are you going to go?" he asked, knowing that she would rather die than go back and work under him. The elderly woman shrugged and replied, "I will keep on moving. He can only get a location pinpoint on me if I stay in a place for more than two days, and I have only been in Magnolia for the last twelve hours. What are you going to do?"

The green haired man looked up at the mocking sky and whispered softly, "Protect my family. After that, I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 5**

_'Well the hell is he?'_, thought Laxus, tapping his foot impatiently. It hasn't been more than fifteen minutes since Fried left to "take care of something". When Evergreen managed to cut into his and Bixlow's argument to tell them that, Laxus wanted to drag Fried back by the back of his coat and demand what the hell is going on.

In all the years that they have known each other, Laxus has learned that when "something comes up" with Fried it means that he's hiding something and doesn't want to say what it is. The blonde has never stood and wonder silently before, and he certainly wasn't going to now.

"Hey, Laxus."

Dark blue eyes flickered over to Evergreen, who had her hands on her hips. Bixlow was behind her, rubbing the back of his head from the punch that Ever landed there for making a comment about her and Elfman. "Hmm?"

"When are you going to acknowledge Fried's feelings for you?"

Aw, he was so not looking forward to breaking the news to her when he and Fried decided to come out. It wasn't like they were going to be kicked out or being unaccepted- Fairy Tail was open home that was good with just about anything so long as they were happy. Bixlow would just tease them recklessly about it. But Evergreen would probably pull him aside and threatened him. Out of the three men, she was especially close to Fried and was protective of him as a younger sister. And Fried was protective of her as an older brother. Laxus could still remember the time when this guy kept harassing Ever on a job, despite her constant denials. Evergreen looked like she wanted to kick him where the sun didn't shine when he grabbed her arm, frustration on his face.

Just when he and Bixlow (they were both protective of her) was about ready to kick his ass, Fried appeared out of nowhere with a smile that Satan Mirajane would approve of and asked him calmly to remove himself. The guy took one look at the smile and backed off, claiming that he had places to be. Later, Evergreen complained that she could have handled him. Fried took a sip of tea and replied from behind his book, "I know you can take care of yourself, Evergreen. That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to step in when a line has been crossed. Especially since you are like a younger sister to me." The word mage was tackled on spot and wrapped in such a tight hug that he was struggling to breathe.

That is why Evergreen scares him the most about revealing his and Fried's relationship. She is protective and scary, like every other Fairy Tail woman. More so when Fried is concerned.

"What are you talking about, woman?"

She pouted and stuck a well manicured nail into his chest. Laxus always had to give her credit- out of every woman in Fairy Tail, including Mirajane and Erza, she was only one that would call his bullshit the fastest. "I'm talking about the fact that Fried is making it very clear that he likes you for the past seven years and you have done nothing about it."

Bixlow decided to jump into the conversation right then with, "Fried loves you~". Oh, how he wanted to make a comment about "not doing anything" with Fried's feelings. He has done plenty with Fried's feelings, some of which that aren't PG-13. He could feel one right on the tip of his tongue just dying to get out.

Just then, Evergreen's eyes lit up and she called out, "Fried!" The lightning mage turned around, something twisting inside of him at the sight of his secret lover. His stance was slightly tense and he had on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was as if he just got handed the worst news in his life.

The only woman in their group rushed forward and cupped his face. "Is everything alright, Fried? You seem tense." The man smiled and nodded.

"Everything is fine, Ever."

Bixlow threw an arm around Fried's shoulders and said, without his usually chirp tone, "You seem tense. Sure you are alright?" This is one of the moments when Laxus was proud to call these three his friends. They were always looking out for one another. Making sure the others were ok.

"I'm fine, Bixlow. Promise."

The other two eyed with forced acceptance before dragging him up to Laxus so that they formed a solid horizontal line. Laxus and Bixlow were on the outside while Fried and Evergreen were on the inside. Fried was next to Laxus while Bixlow and Evergreen walked next to each other. Bixlow's dolls were flying above their heads in random patterns and shapes

"How's Elfman?"

"He's good."

"Good in bed~?" Bixlow asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

"That is none of your business." Evergreen's cheeks became a bright red.

"So he is good!"

The "perfect fairy" screeched and chased Bixlow, who started running as soon as he said that comment, his laughter drawing looks towards them. Laxus leaned down and whispered low enough so only Fried could hear, "That something that came up? We are going to talk about it when we get home."

Fried only silently nodded, his shoulders still tense as if waiting for someone to jump out and strike.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 6**

The penthouse was rather large for just the two of them but the extra space was used, by Laxus's insistence, to store and house all of Fried's numerous books. Levy was often borrowing a couple of books and Lucy started to borrow some too when she found out about his collection.

Fried looked around as the barrier runes glided across his body. Laxus stayed behind at Fairy Tail because the Master needed him for something. With a kiss under the cover of shadow and noise, the blonde promised that he would return home as quickly as he could. And that they would discuss what happened when Fried went off to take care of the "something". The word mage had to give Laxus credit for his stubbornness. Then again, he had to give all the dragon slayers credit for stubbornness.

The man shuddered at the knowledge that his father was out and about and silently sent a prayer of well being and safety to Miss. Tabith. They parted with one last embrace, knowing that it may be their last time ever seeing one another. Fried gave the elderly woman all the money he had on him, refusing to take it back when the former maid insisted. "I don't need it. It will be more useful in your hands. After all, it is going to the safety of someone I love," he said, holding her wrinkled hands in his. Miss. Tabith could only shake her head and wish him the best of luck, knowing that he had his mother's stubbornness.

He froze as he got to the unlocked front door- the unlocked door that he made sure to lock this morning before he and Laxus left. Drawing his sword and calling forth some small runes that circled around his fingers, Fried cautiously went inside. What he found shock him. Pictures of Fairy Tail were on the floor as if someone just stuck out their hand and ran it across the walls, deliberately knocking down every picture. The mage carefully walked forward, taking a quick peek into the kitchen and living room to find nothing was amiss. SO far, it only seemed to be the pictures that were out of place.

The green haired man took a deep breath as he started to walk up the stairs. The broken pictures seemed to make a path with everything outside it not being disturbed. The trail eventually ended at the one room that made Fried tense up every more and tighten his grip on his sword. His and Laxus's bedroom. The door was wide open, and the room was lit by the fading sunlight that traveled through the blinders that Fried left open. Carefully he went inside.

The room had a large bed in the middle of the wall to his right with a night stand on each side. Lining the walls were shelves of books. A door across from the bed led to the master bathroom. To the right of that was the entrance to the walk in master closet. Nothing seemed to be out of place but still Fried formed runes that he spread throughout the space from his spot in the middle of it. When nothing was detected, the man relaxed slightly. At least until he noticed the envelope on the bed.

Shaky fingers picked up the snow white envelope and terrified eyes stared at the black seal on the front of it. A crow was in the middle of the seal, its wings outstretched, in mid flight. This was his father's seal. His father was in his home. Using the tip of his sword, after double checking that there would be no nasty surprises- which would not be below his father's mind games-, he opened envelope and took out the folded piece of paper inside. He opened it and started to read it-

_Hello Fried, _

_It has been seven years since we talked, correct? Seven years since that vile lightening mage tore down what I was working on. Seven years since you ran off to be part of some lowly guild that offers truly nothing to you. Tell me something- what is the appeal that you see in Fairy Tail? In being in a disgusting relationship with the lightening mage? Do you see a chance to escape from what your real destiny is like the coward that you are? Do you see easy, stupid people to pull the wool over to cover up what you really are? All those pictures formerly up on the walls that I took pleasure in knocking down… do they know really know anything about you? Does that Evergreen woman know that the man she sees as a big brother is nothing more than a child born from the underbelly of her "beautiful" world, or does Bixlow know that you are a fake? Or how about Laxus? Does he know, as he beds you like the savage beast that he is, that you are a serial liar who keeps everything concerning your past hidden from his view and knowledge?_

_ And yes, I know every single thing about everything you have done or everyone you have come to see as "family" since your "escape" seven years ago. You didn't honestly think that I would just fade away? Of course you didn't because you are too much like your mother- too smart for your own good. It really did pain me to have to get rid of her but she was in the way. She outlived her purpose. No longer was she useful after producing you. There was always distaste between us, before and after our marriage. Which is why she filled your head with all those foolish ways of thinking- loving, caring, all utter rubbish. I have to reshape you to become the true heir to my empire, which you will whether you like it or not. _

_ Why did I come back you wonder, because I know you are? I have built up something that I refuse to let you or that wet nosed Laxus bring down. Unfortunately, I need you to complete my plans. That pains me, especially seeing how far you have lowered yourself. Interacting with those drunk fools, calling them "friends" and "family", is something that is disgusting. But your relationship with Laxus Dreyer brings forth vomit and disgust from the bottom of my stomach. You allow that brute to speak to you, to love you, to fuck you. Really I'm disappointed._

_ What is the point of this letter? Just a small warning from me to you- I will destroy everything you hold dear, just like I did when I killed your mother, if you do not come back. Don't think I won't send men out to get you if you try to hide. Then again, you know what I am capable of._

_With regards,_

_Azazeal_ _Hellbringer_

_P.S.- Changing your last name to your mother's maiden name doesn't hide you from my sight, but it is a nice memorial move I will admit._

By the end of the letter, Fried was visible trembling. Fear was being pumped through his veins as if it was a quick acting poison designed to stop his heart. Which was not far from the truth in reality. Quickly, Fried grabbed his traveling bag from under the bed and started to throw clothes and the money he kept hidden away in the bottom of his socks in to it. Fried would always trust Laxus and Fairy Tail but never would he trust his father to just stay put away, unknown to the general public. So he had been preparing for this, this horrible version of chess between them. His father just made his move and now it was Fried's turn.

He was not going to lose anyone he loved again. He wasn't stupid- he knew that this would hurt them. Scar them if he ends up dead. But he had to do it. He had to drag the danger that he brought upon them away, so very far away. With no one else's assistance. He had to run away like the coward he was, like his father claimed him to be. Fried knew that this wouldn't stop until he or his father were dead. And dead one of them shall be without anyone from Fairy Tail- anyone from his family- around to get mixed into the crosshairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 7**

Laxus walked home with a purpose. His grandfather needed him to help plan out budgets, which wasn't his strong point by far. Or his grandfather's. But his grandfather reasoned it by saying it would be a "perfect chance for bonding". After countless arguments and moments of utter confusion, Mirajane took over with a giggling smile. The blonde immediately started on his way home, a feeling of unrest starting to sit at the pit of his stomach.

Finally making it home, the lightening dragon slayer opened the door, the feeling in his stomach growing and tightening. Pictures laid broken on the floor, the one scent that he never wanted to smell again lingering on them. Fried's father. And his lover' scent lingered in the air also, panic and fear mixed in it. Throwing his coat aside, his fangs peeking out, Laxus called out, "Fried!"

No answer but a faint echo.

Panic flooded his system as Laxus ran through the house, following the scent and yelling out Fried's name. Hissing when he got to the bedroom- their bedroom- where the scents were most concentrated, he went in there just to come to a stop. That bastard of a man that Fried was unfortunately related had been in their room. Their den. Laxus's skin itched to turn into scales and his mind roared at him to hunt down that intruder and rip out his throat for this. For scaring his mate.

On the bed was a crumpled up piece of paper. Grabbing it and growling at the smell- blood and smoke and _**not Fried**_- he read the note. Line after line, the desire for bloodshed rose. How dare that man threaten his family, his mate?! By the end, lightening was sparking against his skin, wanting out.

He could smell Fried here also, his fear and panic more intense. Out of the corner of his eye, Laxus caught sight of a piece of folded paper on his pillow- when it isn't Fried- that had Fried's scent all over it. Picking up, Laxus read the short note written in the green haired mage's elegant script-

_Dear Laxus,_

_ I'm leaving. Running away if you will. But not because of you. You, and Fairy Tail, are the greatest things that have ever happened to me. But my father is out. You will protest to this by saying that you will protect me. And I trust you. I just don't trust my father. So I'm leaving to protect you and everyone else. Please don't try to bring me back- I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. I love all of you too much to let that happen. Maybe we will meet again someday when my father isn't a looming threat._

_Until then or until death with much love,_

_Fried_

Laxus gripped the tear stained paper, a growl coming up from deep inside of him. Determination took hold of him, his dark blue eyes lit by a promise he made to unconscious Fried years ago after a brutal battle that came up during a mission-

***Flashback***

_The smaller man was on pain killers, his side bound to stop the bleeding. Laxus's dragon slayer magic was already speeding up his healing so the blonde just sat by the man's side, watching Fried. If only Laxus was faster, then he could have saved Fried from that wound. If he was just smarter, he would have seen the signs of an ambush. If only-_

_Startled by the feel of a sweaty hand on his, Laxus looked at the semi conscious man. With a shaky smile and glazed over eyes, Fried asked quietly, "Are you upset with me?"_

"_No." The answer was automatic._

"_Laxus?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Promise me you won't let me fight alone."_

_Taken back slightly, Laxus asked, "Why?"_

_ Waving an unstable arm about like it was a noodle, the younger mage replied groggily, "Because I don't like to be alone. 'Fraid that my father will appear and take me away…" With that, Fried dropped off to sleep, his hand still in Laxus's light grip._

_ The young man reached over to brush away so bangs that were hanging in front of Fried's closed eyes before he gently placed his forehead against his. Whispering so not to disturb the finally sleeping man, Laxus said, "I promise."_

***End of Flashback***

Sprinting down the stairs and out the door without his jacket, both notes in hand, the dragon slayer ran to the Fairy Tail guild. When he got there, his grandfather was getting ready to lock up. "Old Man!" The Third Master turned around and asked, taking mentally note of the sweating and slightly breathless guild member, "What's wrong?"

"Fried is in danger."

Without any further questions or explanations, at least not at this moment, Makarov threw open the doors and walked back inside, Laxus following behind him. "I'll call everyone here. Take a moment to breath." Grabbing the young man's arm, the old man looked up and commented, "I have never seen you this way before, Laxus."

"Fried is special." Which was the complete honest truth.

"Good." With that, the master ran off to gather every Fairy Tail member available, which was everyone except for Gildarts. When he was finally alone, Laxus said, his eyes hard with promise, "You aren't going to fight this bastard alone, Fried. I won't let you."


	8. Chapter 8

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 8**

Fried sneezed softly. "Are you ok, young man?" Turning to face his companion, he gave a friendly smile. After the mage packed everything up and wrote a note to Laxus that almost ripped his heart out, Fried used a small transportation spell to get him to the outskirts of Magnolia without being seen. From there, he walked alongside the road for a few hours, coming up with unbaked ideas and plans about what to do when he sees his father again. Eventually, an elder man in a cart pulled up next to him and asked if he needed a lift. So he is now- sitting next to an older man in a cart that is overflowed with hay to a town that is quite a few miles north of Magnolia.

"I'm alright. Thank you for asking. And if I may ask- where are we going?"

The old man ran a wrinkled hand through his snowy beard and answered, "A small town that's just three miles from here. For some reason, it doesn't have a name so it's just referred to as "The Town". Though if I had my way, we wouldn't be going there at all."

"Why?"

"Because of the Ghost of House 0411 and all the creepiness that story brings."

The runaway mage frowned and asked, "The Ghost of House 0411? What's that?"

"You never heard the rumors about the Ghost?"

Fried shook his head 'no'. He didn't often head out this way, even for jobs, so any news from this area was, well, news.

The old man cleared his throat before he began. "This is only what I have heard from my numerous buyers and customers- there was this man who lived in the house for God-knows how long. Meanest thing to ever be created." Fried mentally snorted, his mind flashing briefly to his father. "His wife disappeared years ago, and his daughter committed suicide almost ten years ago. No note, no reason. Nothing. She was found drowned in the river that was in the woods. He was rarely seen before that, only coming out to get food and liquor. Other than that, he stayed in that house. After the suicide, he never left the house, paying someone to get food and stuff for him. Some said it was because he was mourning the lost. Others said he was keeping some under wraps. Almost like he was trying to keep something from being found out by never taking a step off the property.

Well, a couple of months ago, a neighbor heard screaming from the house one night and went to check on the man. Probably thinking he fell or something. The neighbor found him on the ground in the living room, dead."

"Heart attack?"

The driver snorted gracelessly, "If you call having your entailments ripped out being a heart attack."

"Oh."

"Yeah. There haven't been any leads on the case. Sometimes, though, the police hears scratching sounds coming from the walls."

"Mice? Or rats?"

"That's what they thought too until the recent attack a couple of weeks ago. A family of five moved in- mom, dad, son, daughter, and uncle. The night that they moved in, they were attacked. Same neighbor that found the dead man heard the noise. By the time he arrived, the uncle was bleeding heavily from a shoulder room and the dad had a head injury. The children and the mother were unharmed but were scared out of their minds."

Fried knew that he had to keep on moving and avoid staying in one place for two long but this "ghost" was becoming too intriguing to just let this go. So he could hardly be blamed for asking, "Did they see anything?"

The old man nodded as they pulled into the edge of town. The sun was setting, coloring the earth in various shades of yellow, red, and orange. "They said it was a girl, maybe about nine years old. At most she was ten. Her skin was so pale, even with all the dirt that was on her and the dress she was wearing, that they said it was almost like she was actually an image in fog. If you touched her, you would expect her to fade away like mist. Also said her hair was dark-couldn't tell the exact color of it. But the strangest thing about her was her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"Yeah. They said that her eyes looked like she was blind but she- and these are their words- prowled the house like it was clear as the midday."

Nodding, the mage hopped down and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for the ride and the story."

"You're welcome, young man. Take care of yourself now."

**~Some Time Later~**

Pulling his coat closer to his body to try and keep what little warmth he had left in, Fried continued walking up the gravel road. The townspeople were helpful in providing extra details to the rumor and giving him directions to the house. They also warned him to stay away from the house; he only nodded and went on his way, choosing to not heed their warnings. The house seemed to be on the brink of falling part if the wind blew any harder.

The stairs creaked under the pressure of his footsteps as he walked onto the front porch. Stepping inside, even closing the groaning door behind him, Fried took a look around. Boxes from the family littered every room, some unopened while some still remained taped up. He walked through the house, his footsteps echoing.

Stopping in the middle of the living room to glance at his watch, the mage sighed. It was midnight and still no sign of the "ghost". Suddenly, a small chill ran down his spine and Fried slowly turned around. And there, her back against the wall and her bangs hanging in her face like a black curtain, was the Ghost of House 0411.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 9**

Dragons got antsy when their mates were out of their reach, which was a bit of an understatement. It was a bit difficult to explain in perfect clarity but, never the less, dragons became from hostile to whatever took their mate away. More so when they knew that their mates were in danger, and they couldn't get to them fast enough to stop the threat early. The combination of the knowledge of these two nerve wrecking situations explained why Laxus was tapping his foot impatiently, his shoulders tense, his arms crossed, and his mouth set in a deep scowl. He was standing against a pillar, waiting for the last remaining Fairy Tail members to sluggishly come through the door.

The blonde still couldn't wrap his head around Fried's leaving. Running away to protect them? Protect him? And not try to bring him back? Sometimes he had to wonder about Fried's intelligence level. Of course he was going to get bring him back- there was no 'trying'. Laxus was going to do it with everything he could possibly possess and then some, and succeed. Fried couldn't think that Laxus didn't love him with such soul boggling intensity? Because he did. More than he ever loved something before.

Fried woke something up inside of him that became buried when his own father started to act up and his grandfather tried to keep in control. The something inside of him that made him love like every day could be the last, but wouldn't let that dreaded last day come. The quiet man woke the need to protect those dear. And, while it may have taken a while to get that through Laxus's head, the blonde needed Fried. Needed Fried to be the one to tell him to back down and think when no one else was listen to. Needed Fried to remind him that he was part of a big dysfunctional family that loves him.

"Hey."

Laxus turned his head to see his "siblings" standing less than a couple feet away. They didn't ask if he was alright. They wore solemn expressions but their eyes gave them away. Understanding about his current behavior. Protectiveness for their missing "brother in law". A silent promise.

_We'll get him back._

That is when his grandfather called for the noise and discussions to come to a complete halt. Clearing his throat, the short man got straight to the point, "This meeting has been called because Fried is in danger." And just like that, everyone was sitting up straight, no signs that they were asleep no more than an hour ago. This was Fairy Tail- a bunch of usually drunk people with one too many problems that will drop everything and kick ass if someone they love is threatened.

"But where is Fried?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov turned to Laxus for the answer.

"He ran away," Laxus said, pushing himself off the pillar to walk towards his grandfather. He pulled out both letters and handed them to the smoking elder. If his and Fried's relationship becoming known was the price that had to be paid to bring Fried home, then so be it. The blonde watched as sadness filled his grandfather's eyes as he read Fried's letter first. The sadness was replaced quickly with murderous rage as he read the letter from Fried's father. After he finished, the old man stood up, snarling, "How dare he?! How dare that fool threaten this guild? Let alone his own son?!"

Gasps were echoed off the walls of the hall, the rest of the Fairy Tail members putting the pieces together that Fried's father was the threat. The shock was then replaced with anger and distaste, members now tense and tight. The master turned towards Laxus, taking deep breaths to control his justifiable fury. "How much do you know about this Azazeal Hellbringer?" The name was spoken with venom dripping off each syllable. "I recall you had a meeting of sorts with him during a mission a few years back that you met Fried in the middle of."

"He's a grade-A asshole who use to beat Fried and was the one to kill his mother. Beyond that- nothing. Fried keeps that part of his past under tight wraps." Laxus could see the desire for blood now gleaming in every single Fairy Tail members' eyes. Most noticeably in the eyes of Evergreen and Bixlow. The master took one more deep breath before saying, "I'm going to call an Archive friend of mine that happens to be in town. Hopefully he'll be able to find more about Azazeal."

Just as the mutters of conversations started up, a mischievous spark entered his grandfather's eyes that Laxus just had to smirk at. The next five minutes should be fun, and good to cool the bloodlust so everyone wouldn't jump the gun and do something stupid. Himself included. "And congratulations on your relationship with Fried, Laxus."

"What?!"

Laxus's smirk widen at everyone's shock expressions and his siblings' silent laughter, before deciding to have some of his own fun as well. If his relationship was going to become public knowledge, so was all of theirs. "Thanks. We should also congratulate Wendy and Romeo getting together, and Rogue's and Yukino's relationship. And there's also Cobra's and Kinana's, and Sting's and Cana's relationship as well." The eight mentioned mages pointed and yelled (at least Romeo, Sting, and Cobra did) "traitor!" at him with fiery blushes. Lucy and Levy giggled while Gajeel and Natsu gave up holding in their laughter.

Shouts of surprise and questions erupted, and Laxus took it all in. While it didn't bring him any closer to having Fried back in his arms, it at least gave him something to his mind with for the moment. Especially when Erza got as red as her hair over a comment Cana made about her and Sting's sex life, and Juvia was squealing over the possibility of her and Gray having a double date with Lucy and Natsu.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 10**

Fried stood completely frozen, watching the girl in front of him. _'This is her territory- let her make the first move'_, he thought as the girl took silent, slightly shaky steps to him. All the while, they never broke eye contact. Slowly he kneeled before her when she was within range for him to just grab. But he didn't. No words were spoken. Small hands, the smell of blood and dirt on them, reached forward to cup his cheeks in a chilled hold. The touch was light, almost like he was some strange thing and she was curious about him.

Up close now, Fried could tell she wasn't blind. He has seen blind people before- just as they finally lost their sight or years later after the event. And this girl didn't have those eyes. Anyways, she wouldn't have been able to walk around, let alone kill a man and attack a family. "Hello," he softly whispered, hoping to avoid spooking her and risk the chance of getting attacked. She merely shoved him to the floor before running off, her bare footsteps no louder than that of a mouse. Bewildered, he stayed where he was sprawled on the wood in case she wanted him to stay where she left him. A few moments later, she came back carrying a beaten up dark blue book. She pushed the dusty book into his chest before dropping to her knees, leaning forward with her hands pressed against the floor.

"Do you want me to read this?" The mage even pointed to it for emphasis.

She nodded slowly, almost as if she didn't completely understand the question but it sounded good. Carefully opening it, he started to silently read the slightly messy cursive handwriting. As the words flowed into his brain, his eyes widen while his heart seemed to beat increasingly faster. From over the top of the small book, he peered at the girl. Her head was tilted slightly and he could see her nose slightly flare as though she smelled something strange. The girl whipped her head up, facing the window.

An animal like growl bubbled out of her throat, before the preteen prowled on her hands and knees to the cracked window. Her shoulders became tight as if she was getting ready to attack or be attacked. Fried followed her lead and looked outside, his heart stopping for a moment. There was a man out front wearing a simple black suit and holding a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other. He looked average and plain, someone who you would pass by on the street and not think twice about. But the worst part about this seemingly unimportant man was the small black claw mark tattooed on the right side of his neck. That mark only meant one thing- this man was one of his father's underlings. Cursing mentally, Fried had to take a moment to wonder how his father found him so fast before it was wiped away. This was his father he was up against, after all.

The green haired man turned to face the snarling girl and quietly- quickly- whispered, "Hide." She looked as him blankly, as if the word- the very concept- wasn't something new to her. And given what he just learned from that book- her mother's diary of all things-, he wasn't surprised. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked her straight in the eyes as he gave her instructions. "I need you to hide. That man is dangerous and he wants me. But he'll hurt you too. So go hide. Please?" There was that uncertain nod of the head again. Fried leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She needed one.

Fried carefully walked out of the room and outside, his sword drawn and runes dancing under his fingertips. "There you are, "the underling said when Fried came into view."It is time to come back home." The gun was raised and pointed at him.

"That place is not my home." And with that, Fried casted a quick spell over the earth. Vines shot up and reached to grab the enemy, spikes embedded everywhere on them. The man jumped up, the vines following him like bloodhounds, and fired a couple of shots at Fried. One glazed his cheek and the other one hit his thigh. The Fairy Tail member grunted before casting another spell. There was no time to cast any of his "rules" so he had to make do with quick spells to buy time.

A few minutes later, and just as he was about to cast another spell, the now rough appearance man stilled. With a sickening 'crack', the man fell dead. "You..." breathed Fried. Standing over the dead man was the "ghost". She ran up to him and looked up at him, her eyes blinking owlishly. Fried shrugged off his now tattered coat and wrapped it around the thin child to keep her covered from the now chilly wind. "Thank you."

Her mouth twitched before it was made into an awkward, lopsided smile. She pointed to the side to a bush, which now had his bag leaning against it. "Do you want to come with me?" The man pointed to himself and then down the road. He knew it would be even more difficult and dangerous for him and for her to bring her with him. But he couldn't just leave her here. She nodded, curiosity painted in her eyes. Fried gathered up the girl into his arms before grabbing his bag. The girl nuzzled her face into his throat, a purr rumbling in her chest.

"You know, you need a name."

Looking up, Fried couldn't help but smile. He pointed up at the sky, and the girl's eyes followed his finger. There was the moon, shining, clouds falling apart in front of it. "Isn't pretty?" She nodded, seemingly awestruck.

"How about we name you Selena?"

A moment passed before the now named Selena hugged him tightly. Fried hugged her back just as tightly. As soon as they were out of town, he was going to drop an anonymous tip to the police. And they will find the diary and learn the truth about this house. The sole witness to a story about a boy and a girl and a father who murdered the boy, drove the girl to suicide from grief, and the child who was locked up in the walls of the house and learned to survive like a frightened animal.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 11**

"Last name?"

"Hellbringer," replied Laxus, leaning over slightly to peer over Mr. Emone, the old Archive friend that his grandfather called over a few minutes ago. Mr. Emone was a short, bald man that was once a knight for the Council. He 'hummed' and plugged in the information quickly under the watch of every anxious Fairy Tail member. The floating screen went blank for a moment before a few boxes popped up.

"There doesn't seem to be much about him." Laxus snorted softly.

"Bastard is good at covering things up." And as much as Laxus hates admitting this, Fried's ability to be absolutely precise and careful came from this asshole. His mate even said so himself during an argument between them over something that they couldn't remember by the end of it.

Pressing one of the boxes, Mr. Emone started to read the information in it out loud, even increasing the screen size and putting it over the bar so everyone in the guild can read along. "Birthday unknown. Birth place unknown. Parents unknown. Married to Nicole Justine." A picture was pulled up of Fried's mother, solemn faced in the middle of a bustling sidewalk, her hair pulled back in a messy bun with a dark blue headband on. She was facing off to the side with narrow eyes and a tight frown, her arms crossed tightly over her midsection. From the looks of her swollen belly, he was guessing this was taken sometime before Fried was born.

"She's really beautiful," Mirajane commented, a few heads nodding in silent, visual agreement.

Mr. Emone continued, "The only things left are the report about his arrest and an article about the explosion at Hell's Hunting Ground." After a very brief conservation about the article and deciding to look at it, they scanned the article. Finding nothing new or helpful, most of it just theories and unbaked ideas about what happened, the mages moved on to look at the arrest report. Opening up the report was like opening up a Jack in a Box with confetti shooting out along side it- the report wasn't just one report; it was the actually arrest report and then what appear to be hundreds of reports detailing each of the crimes Hellbringer committed directly or indirectly through being the head of operations.

"Are we supposed to be able to see this?"

"Nope."

Laxus scanned the report intensely, filtering the mild background noise out. He pressed a fist to his mouth, his elbow cradled in his other hand. Murder, leader of multiple drug and fight rings, human tracking, acts of immorality towards other humans… everything he knows about on a very rough, sketchy level. Bits from "helpful" sources and, later, Fried's own confessions, which only came about when Laxus wouldn't let him up from whatever surface he was pinned to- private or public- until he told up. They were still very much tightly under wraps with only a few general details given. As he really study the details of each crime, something about the locations started to nag at his brain like Evergreen when she wanted him to confront Fried about his "unrequited" feelings. "Mr. Emone?"

"Yes, Laxus?"

"Would you bring up a map of Fiore and mark all the places where the crimes occurred?"

"Certainly." A little purple toned map was brought up of the kingdom next to the report. Little red dots started to appear on it, some in clusters and some by themselves. In a general picture, they were too random to form any sort of picture and were too wide spread to say that Hellbringer had a favorite place to do business. But as he looked closer at them, something inside of Laxus's head clicked smoothly, something that paved a yellow brick road towards getting Fried back home. His fist dropped slightly as the idea expanded. Erza, who was standing the closest to him, noticed the light in his eyes that was subconsciously recognized. Recognized as the light that accompanies realization.

"What do you see, Laxus?"

The blonde pointed to one of the red clusters and replied back with a question, "What do you notice about the dots' locations?"

Pantherlily, who was standing up on the bar top with Fro, Lector, Charlie, and Happy around him, said, "They are all out of cities' areas in rural towns or in the middle of nowhere."

"Where this is no police presence and very little to no other residents," Laxus added, watching as light bulbs click on over everyone's head one at a time. The S class mage finished vocalizing his train of thought, "He doesn't want to risk detection so he avoids places where there are a lot of people."

His grandfather stroked his beard thoughtfully, his pipe lying across his knees. "So Fried will stay in and go to cities. And since Hellbringer keeps his business within Fiore, there is no chance that Fried will leave the country with his desire to end this thing one and for all." Laxus nodded.

Members started to shoot off cities where Fried could possibly be, which were either shot down or marked as a possibility. The ones that were shot down were then brought back up if something made it have a good chance of housing Fried. A strange sense of excitement ran down Laxus's spine as he joined the debate. This hunt- while not his ideal version (something without danger and clothes)- was thrilling to his inner dragon, who was still upset about Fried's leaving but was reaction to this chase with primal excitement to one of the oldest relationships in the wild. Predator and prey. A strong dragon hunting down its' prey. Its' little foxy mate prey. A mate who, once back home and by Laxus's will and power, won't ever think about leaving again after Laxus is through with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Ending the Haunt~**

**Chapter 12**

Fried gently ran his fingers through Selena's hair, the strands spilling across his lap. She purred softly as she curled up closer to his boy, the slight rocking of the train luring her into an almost asleep state. The mage's palm brushed against the cloth around her head, and he smiled sadly. Selena's eyes couldn't stand any amount of light, no matter how dull or soft it was, because of her being locked up in that house's walls since she was born. So, in the daytime, a black cloth was wrapped around her head a few times to block out the light.

"Daddy! Sissy!"

The dup looked up, Selena sitting up to lean against Fried's side instead, just in time for a blonde and black blur to land in their laps. Blue eyes started to gently laugh even though a sigh left Fried's mouth and a hand came up to pat the black head in front of him. "Hades. Apollo. What did I tell you about running in the train when you aren't in danger?" The twins pouted and bowed their head, muttering in a tone that reminded the mage too much of Evergreen when she was on the brink of losing the hold on her pride to cry, "Don't do it."

The grown man brought an arm around Selena and pulled her and Apollo closer to him and Hades. His arm the curled around the pair to meet up with his other hand, forming a circle that kept his "children" close to him. It was strange to think about that when he first started this traveling from one town to the next, he firmly believed that he would be alone the whole time, putting hope into the idea that Laxus and Fairy Tail would listen to his letter and not come after him. Then he found Selena, who found Apollo and Hades. The pair was staying in a motel on the outskirts of a town and was preparing dinner when Selena snapped her head up, her ears twitching. A moment later, she ran outside, ignoring the rain that was coming down, with Fried right behind her. The girl ran straight into the forest to a large ditch, slipping down the slopes, wet mud flying behind her heels. Fried followed her to find her holding two tightly curled up together boys, mud and rain weighing their thin clothes down.

Needless to say, the boys were quickly taken back to the motel and nursed back to health. Through the week long process, Fried leaned that they were orphans that couldn't go to an orphanage because there wasn't any in town and they didn't have any idea about where to go. When asked what their names were, they said they didn't know. "Though," they said around a bowl of soup, "we like Apollo and Hades so we use their names." The runaway mage couldn't fight his protective instincts that seemed to automatically reared its' head up and reached for the boys even if he wanted to. And that was how he and Selena turned into him, Selena, Apollo, and Hades.

"Daddy?" His heart always swelled when he was called that. He just hoped that Laxus would allow them to stay. They didn't really bring up the topic of having children considering their work life style but, now that Selena, Apollo, and Hades were in his life, Fried couldn't stand the thought of not keeping them. They made the traveling less lonely and the nights more bearable. Especially when his dreams were his memories of Laxus and Fairy Tail and his mother.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at us?" Fried shook his head no and kissed the top of each child's head, silently glad Apollo and Hades had different hair colors so he could tell them apart. They were identical in everything else but the hair- Apollo was blonde while Hades had black hair.

"I'm not mad at all." That seemed to put the pair at ease. The trio pushed closer to the grown man, Apollo and Hades saying "I love you" while Selena purred in a way that he found was her way of expressing her love for them. Something from the corner of Fried's head made him look up to just tense up. From their seat and his spot, he had a perfect view of the window on the door that connected the train cars. And through that window, he could see four men that he recognized from his father's private police squad. They were wearing the typical police uniform, blending in as average law enforcement officers who were asking passengers in every seat something. And judging from how quickly they were moving, they would be upon the group in about five minutes. The train station was eight minutes away.

Fried could feel Selena tense up next to him, sensing his own panic. Apollo tugged at his sleeve and asked, "Are there bad guys here?" The adult nodded, his mind racing, trying to desperately come up with a workable escape plan that wouldn't endanger them or any of the other passengers. Two pairs of small lips suddenly pressed themselves to his face, a pair of each cheek. The man looked down at his sons who were staring at the door with a look of pure concentration on their faces. "It's ok, Daddy. We got this."

Opening his mouth to protest the idea- they were seven years old for God's sake-, he quickly snapped it closed, his eyes locked on the boys. Apollo's and Hade's eyes were changing- Apollo's were turning into a bright blue color that were comparable to a clear sky while Hade's eyes were becoming a bright fiery red as his pupils narrowed and stretched to look like cat pupils. A second later, an explosion went off from somewhere behind them, rocking the whole train violently, and their eyes went back to their normal dark brown color while round pupils. People started to scream and get up, rushing to the exits all at once. Scooping Apollo and Hades up into his arms, Selena crawling up to wrapped around his back like a monkey with their only piece of luggage (his backpack) on her back, Fried forced his way into the chaos. The children's arms tightened their hold around him as they became squished in the pushing and shoving crowd.

True police and firefighters were already on the scene along with the news reporters by the time they got outside which was actually fairly quickly. And among this new bout of chaos, the four of them slipped away towards the town, unnoticed among the shouting and rushing bodies.


End file.
